Toy
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: "Some toys... are loved forever by their owners..." Short drabble on Ichigo flipping at Kisshu for calling her 'his toy'. This is what he has to say to her about that


**This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic... Hope its not too bad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The iconic laughter of the foreigner filled the hybrid's black cat ears. She literally hissed under her breath, feeling the swelling pain of the attack shoot up her leg.

The iconic laughter was joined by a signature smirk. "Not too much for you, is it koneko-chan?"

Another hiss. "Oh, would you just shut your alien trap?! I'd like to see you try to dodge these attacks!" she screamed at him, leaping out of the way of another tentacle.

The levitating alien just shrugged his shoulders. With a snapped of his fingers, tentacles came flying towards him from the octopus-like Chimera Anima. He swiftly dodged each one, yawning in the process. The tentacles grew smart, all ganged up on him at once from all directions. The alien only gave a fanged smirk. At the last second, he warped from thin air, leaving a sound and a ripple in the fabric of space. Less than a second later, he reappeared next to the Mew Mew who leapt forward in surprise.

"You were saying, my dear koneko-chan?" he sang, long-nailed fingers grasping her chin.

A sound of disgust was quickly stopped by a pair of lips on her own. Gasps and struggles erupted from Mew Ichigo. _Get off me, you perverted freak!_ she screamed in her mind.

Only a few seconds Kisshu held that kiss. As soon as he pulled away, a punch connected with his cheek. This sent him flying, crashing into a nearby building.

"O-ow koneko-chan..." he whined, caressing his throbbing cheek as he floated up and towards the hybrid. "What was that for, my little toy?"

"Argh! That's it!" she screeched at him. He looked at the Mew Mew puzzled, all thoughts of the Chimera forgotten as the rest of the Mew Mews drove it away.

Fury and hurt were present in her all-emotional pink eyes. "Stop calling me your toy!"

A fanged smirk hid the hurt behind amber eyes. "Why not? You are my little toy."

The pink Mew Mew's form tensed at his comment. "I am _not_! I am _not_ something for you to play with! _I am not something you throw away when you get bored!_" she screamed. "I am not worthless!"

Kisshu's eyes darkened, pupils slitting, as his whole figure darkened like his eyes. He floated down to Ichigo, stern golden eyes never leaving her figure. A rough grasp of her wrist made her gasp.

"You... You think that I think your _worthless?_" he spat at her. She trembled as she tried to get away. "You think, just because I call you my toy, that I think your _**worthless**_?!"

The pinkette didn't trust her voice but tried it anyway. "Th-that's what I always get out it..." she trailed.

Fangs bit his bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed. "Not all toys are thrown away," he murmured venomously. "Not all toys are left to be forgotten by their owners."

Terrified eyes met dark amber ones. "No, some toys are precious..." His gaze was softening as he pulled the catgirl closer to his lanky body. "Some toys... are cherished forever... Never forgotten, always taken good care of by their owners..."

The girl felt her body relax suddenly with his gentle tone, "some toys... are loved forever by their owners..."

"I love you, Ichigo..." He leaned in, bloody lips were to meet shocked ones but the moment was interrupted.

"Mew Ichigo! We defeated the Chimera Anima!"

Kisshu pulled away, a dark scowl on his lips. "Drat... Well..." his golden eyes danced like once before. "Guess I gotta go, eh koneko-chan?"

She couldn't do anything. She was in shock with his ever-changing attitude and explanation.

He floated up, out of the reach of most of the Mew Mews that were gathering. "This isn't the end of me," he yawned, boredom oozing from his voice. Usual-lustful eyes were replaced by gentle, caring ones. "Koneko-chan, Ichigo!" he called. Her ears twitched in response.

"Remember, some toys are loved by their owners forever!"

The sound of teleportation filled the empty silence of the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
